The Vampire's Curse
by rain0205
Summary: The last installment of Kurama and San. Sequel to Eternity and The Key. Wish I was better at summaries.
1. Prologue

hey hey! welcome to the third and final part of the Kurama and San series! its sad knowing that this is going to end so soon, but i suppose that is the way it goes. some if it will be confusing if you haven't read the first two installments. i recommend you go back and do so before starting this story. for those that have been faithfully reading the key and other various stories i've produced, this won't make sense to you at first, but just bear with me, it will help me conlcude the key the way i envisioned. that being said, let's get this show on the road

 _Part 3_

...

A light breeze blows through the trees on a bright, cloudless, sunny day. The spring air was slightly crisp, but at least the dreadful snows were finally gone. It was a long and bitter winter, causing most of San's adventuring to be cut short. It was simply too cold to be outside, and it frustrated the wolf to no end. San Chiya may not look like a wolf, but she was in fact a wolf demon, who had taken the form of a human in order to blend in Ningenkai. But why was a demon lurking around in the world of the living? Well that was a story already told, a legend that many apparitions knew already. Yes, her story was one that was passed around everywhere, and her accomplishments made others weary of her presence. But that suited San just fine.

San was dozing in her tree, one she had planted years ago. This was not an unusual place for her, she enjoyed the peace and quiet it provided her. She was waiting for Kenji, her adviser to return from Makai. He was gathering information for her, and he was the only one she could trust with it-with the exception of Hiei. But since the final battle two years ago, she hadn't had any luck finding what she was hunting for. She was an excellent hunter, one of the best, but she just couldn't seem to get even a scrap of evidence about her prey. It infuriated her, and no one was really all that helpful with their mentalities. But she wouldn't give up, she knew it was crucial. Not even Takashi answered her calls anymore.

Her tawny eyes opened, alert. Someone was approaching her, but she relaxed when she found it was only Hiei. She frowned slightly, wondering what he could possibly want if he's gone out of his way to seek her out. It was unnatural, usually it was her going to him for something.

"Can I help you?" she asked once he reached her branch high up in the tree.

"Hn. Your messenger has returned," he sniffed.

"Yes, you're here telling me of your return," she smiled, looking at the small fire apparition.

"I'm not your errand boy. I'm just the only one who doesn't think it matters whether you're here or not."

"The only one brave enough to disturb me you mean."

"Hn. If you were on guard you would have known your adviser was here."

"I suppose."

"You're getting too used to this peace idea."

"There is no peace yet. We're still short one member of the pack."

"Hn."

San saw his disapproving look. She glared at him, daring him to have the same tireless argument with her. If only she could get him to understand that she wasn't crazy, that this was real. But he wouldn't, not until she fixed everything so that no longer would her life be as warped as it was. Not even Reikai could find what she was looking for. The key to all of this madness.

He disappeared then, but in reality he just jumped away. She sighed then, trying to regain her patience. It had been two years, and the ones she loved were still adamant about what happened in that final battle. But San knew better, she knew she wasn't crazy, she just couldn't figure out how to fix everything so it could go back to normal. Her patience was leaving her, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't, or all would be lost, and it was just too painful to let all of that go.

She took a deep breath, and then left her tree, going back to the temple. If Kenji had returned she wanted to know what he found right away. She was desperate to put her life back together, and finish of this silly prophecy once and for all. But the words had no perception of time, and it only infuriated her. She refused to let this stupid thing dictate her life this way, she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

She came to her garden, noting that Kenji was standing the space that the Dragonite used to be. He was patient, looking at her as she entered. She didn't waste any time, she walked towards him expectantly. His face was plain, it was hard for her to know if he had succeeded in finding what she was looking for.

"Your Majesty," he nodded at her, "I trust you have been well."

"Given the current situation I could be much better," she spoke in a neutral tone, wishing he would just get on with it.

"I see. You're still in this delusion then," he almost sounded disappointed.

"It is not a delusion, Kenji. It happened, and up until the last battle all of you were well aware of it. It's the life that we all know."

"I know you are capable of lying being a human, your Majesty."

"We've been over this. I have no reason to lie. You've read the prophecy yourself."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I cannot recall. We still haven't found the completed copy that was to be in your possession as you described."

"Never mind that now, that's not my main focus. Please tell me you have good news."

"I was unable to find this, Youko Kurama you are so desperately searching for. As in our previous discussions, no such demon ever existed. There are no traces, not even dating back in any kistune packs, and we were very thorough about all of them. I'm sorry your Majesty but all the evidence is against you."

"And Shina? Did you find her?"

Kenji sighed, "I'm sorry your Majesty, but you giving birth to an heir to the throne would have been very memorable. If Hateshinai Awai was the product of yourself and the fabled Youko Kurama the it is only proper that her existence is purely imagined as well."

San sighed, tired of hearing it. She knew she was right, knew it, "If only you could see, the memories I have are very vivid. I'm sure this is a result of the prophecy, this didn't happen until that final battle."

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but there was no Youko Kurama, there never has been. You have done most of the things that you claim he is to take credit. I'm sorry but we just can't find demons that never existed."

"They do exist," there was an edge in her voice.

Kenji put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Moriko," she looked at him sharply. He rarely used her name, "I'll keep trying, I do not believe that you have succumb to madness. But perhaps for the sake of the high council and the royal court you just play along with what myself and everyone else knows. You were a lone wolf, you never took a mate and you never produced an heir, despite our badgering. I would hate to see yet another plot to get you off the throne, the wolf clan does not need that right now."

"I understand, Kenji. Keep looking, and keep it discreet. Never mind the council, they are much too afraid to defy. me."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

"I'll begin my hunt again in Ningenkai. You know that you are able to reach me here."

"Have your powers returned?"

"I'm in full command of all my demon abilities. I still feel the ties and protection of my mate. Even if you say he doesn't exist, I know he does. Focus your efforts on Shina, she's two years old and I've hardly known her."

"And when I turn up again with zero evidence will you finally give up then?"

"Absolutely not. My family is forcefully separated from me, I will not stop until I find them."

"I see," he looked disappointed.

"Do you believe in the prophecy, Kenji?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll understand some day why we're having this conversation. Why I refuse to give up on my family. Something happened in that last battle, something that altered everyone's mind except mine, taking my mate and my daughter away from me. It's torture to know what's going on and to know that there is nothing I can do about it, especially when I can't find any scrap of evidence as to their whereabouts. The only thing that makes me believe it is necessary is the mysterious absence of Takashi."

Kenji didn't say anything. Her words were heartfelt, real. He knew she wasn't lying, he was highly trained to spot those kinds of tells. The sorrow in the Queen's tawny eyes told him the truth, mostly because before today he had never really seen any emotion in her eyes. She was hurting, desperate for this life she spoke of.

"Your Majesty, if there was anything I could do-"

"Just keep looking. It's the only thing you can do until you find something. One of us will find something, that I promise you."

Kenji could only nod, unable to disobey a direct command.

...

San woke up the next morning ready to go out hunting for Shuuichi Minamino. She was having dreams of her past life as a demon, with Youko Kurama, her mate. She yearned for him, wishing that he was here with her. And Shina, her daughter that she gave birth to and three weeks later was taken from their grasp. She only saw her daughter briefly at the final battle and then she was forcefully separated from her family. What was worse, no one seemed to remember either of them.

But she wasn't going to let that deter her. She was going out into civilization. She was going to find him today, she knew it, could feel it. She would have her family back if it was the last thing she did. And she found a surprise for her in her garden, a small fire apparition.

"I found a human matching your description," Hiei was never one for pleasantries.

"Oh?" her human heart skipped a beat.

"Don't get your hopes up. I still believe you're a fool for chasing this for so long."

"You know its true Hiei, you've seen my memories are not false."

"Hn."

Hiei then took off, San hot on his heels. She wasn't sure if her speed had increased or if Hiei had intentionally slowed down just for her. Either was she was hoping that he had really found him, Shuuichi Minamino. She swore she had searched everywhere, despite there being so many people in the city. But the fire apparition was going a little beyond the city, a very remote place that not many people lived. It wasn't isolated like the temple, more like a country setting.

But he stopped dead in his tracks once he reached a very specific house. San would never think to look here. They stuck to the tree cover, not wanting to alarm the humans sitting on the front porch. San gasped. There, sitting on the porch was Shiori and Kazuya. And in between them was the red haired, emerald eyed human she had been searching for the last two years. Shuuichi Minamino.

...

thanks so much i love you all


	2. Sorrowful Howl

"San Chiya..." Shuuichi Minamino looked at the paper in front of him. It was a resume, one that stood out to him very vividly. It was why he had called her in for an interview, she fit the job description perfectly. As he looked at her, he felt something strange. It was probably her eyes, they were tawny, an odd colour to see in a human. He knew that there was something different about her. But if she could do the job he needed, then that was all that really mattered.

...

San observed him up close for the first time since Hiei lead her to him. It was a month ago, and she had stalked the human the whole time, returning to the temple once she was sure she knew where he was living. It was far from his old apartment, the one where he had been before all this shit happened. She didn't dare go near his current dwelling, but noticed that many did. Hiei of course watched her from a distance, and she didn't bother to acknowledge him. There wasn't any point in it anyway, he would continue to watch her, "protect" her because something inside him made it so. Whether it was the prophecy or an inkling of the life she remembered she could not be sure, but at least she always knew where he was. It was comforting in some ways to know she wasn't always alone.

But enough of that. Right now she was here pretending to be a human in order to get closer to her mate. She couldn't smell any demon on him, and what was worse, she could not penetrate his mind to try and find her beloved. But this was close enough, a step in the right direction. She would have to go about this carefully, clearly unable to come right out and ask about the demon that resided within him. For all she knew, there was a reason he did not come forward when he saw her. He could very well not remember, and it was her job to figure this out. If he was never meant to exist, then there was no reason that he was still here right in front of her. She knew that he wasn't being held against his will, or else he would have given her a sign of some sort, a subtle one. No, there was something else going on here.

"So, you wish to work as my assistant," it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," San kept his gaze on him.

He looked up from the paper, his green orbs meeting hers. He smiled, human innocence riddled within it, "Tell me, what makes you the best candidate?"

"My previous experience. And the simple fact that no one else is here."

"How do you know I don't have others coming?"

"Because your temporary secretary told me so."

Shuuichi smiled, "You interrogated her."

"I wanted to know my chances. If there was no point then I would have went home. You didn't exactly advertise your need for help."

"The opening came up so suddenly,.." he trailed, confused by it.

And he should be. As soon as San saw her opening she used her demon energy to plant a simple daisy. But this daisy had a mind of its own, using its ability to convince her mate's secretary that perhaps her life was better suited to gardening. And so a few days later, she left to pursue that career. San waited a couple of days, and then she was here, exactly where she wanted to be. She was sure many would want the opportunity to work here, but she wasn't going to give anyone else the chance.

"Either way, I'm here now. Which saves you the tedious process of talking to the same person about the same things."

"I can definitely agree with that. Welcome aboard. You can start your training with me tomorrow," he extended his hand, standing up.

"I look forward to it," said replied, smiling. She stood and reached out for his hand. As soon as she touched it she could feel a pulsing in her palm. She heard a small gasp come from him. He must have felt it to. She could feel Youko, the beast within him trying to communicate with her. But Shuuichi seemed unaware of what was happening. He broke their connection, staring at her before recovering quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he dismissed politely.

San smiled, turning to exit his office, completely aware that his eyes followed her the whole time. So, Youko is alive, and still bound to the human boy. And he was trying to talk to her. She pondered this as she walked out of the office, wondering if Shuuichi could feel the beast. She wouldn't know, not yet anyway. But this was the closest she has been to reuniting with her mate. And once she had him back she was going searching for her daughter. She inhaled deeply, stepping outside of the building. Patience. She would have to do this one step at a time and very carefully. She was alone in this, that made obvious by the way she was the only one who knew of her life. She began to walk, mindlessly down the street, faceless humans passing her.

It was a curse, some sort of suffering bestowed upon her by this prophecy. It had to be, there was no other explanation for her situation. It pained her deeply to know that her family was so forcefully torn away from her and that there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't even know what her daughter looked like anymore, two years old. Shina was probably walking, talking, getting into things that should be left alone. San ducked into the shadows as the sun was setting, hidden in an alley when she changed into wolf form. Her daughter should be starting to develop into a fine young wolf, or perhaps she was more kitsune. Either way, she wished she had her family back.

San loped into the forest, continuing to think about the things she was missing as her daughter continued to grow. These were moments she would never get back, things that a mother should be there for. Her heart was heavy with guilt and sorrow, and no matter how fast she went, she couldn't outrun them. She stopped in a clearing that resided in a forest at the edge of the city. Tears fell from her tawny wolf eyes. She had failed, failed to protect her friends, failed to protect her kingdom, failed to protect her family. She let out a loud, sorrowful howl just as the moon had showed itself from the clouds. Tears flooded from her eyes as she cried out, but she did not care.

...

Shuuichi stopped dead in his tracks to look at the moon on his way home. He could hear a wolf's howl faintly in the distance. It echoed in his mind, making him unable to determine where it was coming from. It sounded sad, like it was crying. For some reason the wolf's sad cry made him think of San, the girl he had hired earlier today to be his assistant. His hand tingled at the thought of her. Why? Why had it done that? He pried his eyes away and looked at his hand. Who was this girl? The minute she had walked into his office something inside him stirred. It was like a part of him had awoken, and was desperately trying to reach her. It shocked him, but perhaps it was a simple attraction.

She was very beautiful, with her strange tawny eyes. Her hair looked like it came from the sun itself, and Shuucihi was sure it would have felt like silk. Her lips, full, luscious, and inviting. Her smile was infectious, warm, and made him feel at peace with himself. He shook his head, continuing on his way home. He was not going to pursue her, it wouldn't be right. He didn't even know what really influenced him to hire her, but he knew that was the right choice, that he wanted her to stay near him somehow. He had never done something on impulse like that in his life, but there was just something about her...

It was of no matter. He arrived at his house, looking up into the moon one last time. He heard another howl, this time he knew it wasn't in his mind. He wasn't sure why wolves made him think of San, until an image appeared in his head. During the interview he had seen her wearing a pendant, resting just above her breasts. His stomach flipped thinking about them, but he tried not to focus on that as he opened the door to his house and entered. The pendant, it had a handcrafted picture of a fox loping on it. It looked so lifelike Shuuichi was sure it was going to hop out at him. But that wasn't what was bothering him. He had seen it before, he knew he had, but he couldn't remember where.

Everything about this girl had him thinking that he should know her. He definitely wanted to, but he felt that he should, that he had met her in a past life or something. It nagged at him, and he hated it. But what could he do? He felt it was going to be a long week. He shook his head out of his reverie, preparing himself a simple meal and then heading to bed. He hadn't much time during the work days for himself, but that suited him just fine. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day for him, and he knew that he would not sleep over night, too much to think about. San would plague his mind until he figured out what he was going to do about her.

...

sorry this is another short and sweet one, but i simply cannot think of anything else to add to this. please check out my crossover story "the last endeavor" as it is crucial to the moriko story and you might wonder what you're missing as this one progresses. thanks so much for your patience and continued support!


End file.
